1. Field of the Invention
The present invention is directed to testing and screening of integrated circuit dies to detect defective devices. More specifically, but without limitation thereto, the present invention is directed to a method of screening defective dies by introducing a test signal to the integrated circuit die and comparing the output of the integrated circuit die with a predetermined test result to detect faults in the performance of the integrated circuit die.
2. Description of Related Art
Core modules that are embedded, for example, in application-specific integrated circuits (ASICs) for a customer, or end user, are usually accessed via functional logic in the ASIC. The core modules are typically tested using a core module test signal pattern generated by customer logic. Consequently, this type of testing may only be performed by the customer.